


In The Darkness

by Master Thief (lucid_lies)



Category: Guardians of Childhood & Related Fandoms, Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 02:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2491559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucid_lies/pseuds/Master%20Thief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart piece from chapter 6 of PrinceMalice's lovely fanfiction The Dethroned King and the Nothing Boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Darkness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PrinceMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMalice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Dethroned King and the Nothing Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/864562) by [PrinceMalice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceMalice/pseuds/PrinceMalice). 



> I fell in love with The Dethroned King and the Nothing Boy since I first read it. It was actually the very first BlackIce fanfiction I ever read and thus it holds a special place in my heart. It is a beautiful story and remains one of my favourites. I have re-read it and will continue to do so. Chapter six was a particular favourite of mine because I can imagine Pitch beside Jack beneath the ice so vividly. And I like to think Jack had some company in his loneliness. So, here we are~
> 
> Mind, its not the best and I am rather rusty with pastels and drawing. It's been ages since I have done anything artistic but I wanted to draw something for such a lovely story. There are two versions. Im afraid I had a hard time choosing which one I liked more.

 


End file.
